yesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Yes: 35th Anniversary Collection
Title: The Ultimate Yes: 35th Anniversary Collection Artist: Yes Type: Compilation Released: July 28th, 2003 (UK), January 27th, 2004 (US) Recorded: 1969 - 2003 Length: 2:38:01 (UK), 2:59:07 (US) Label: Warner Music (UK), Rhino Records (US) Producer: Yes, Paul Clay, Tony Colton, Eddie Offord, Trevor Horn, Trevor Rabin, Paul DeVilliers, Jonathan Elias, Bruce Fairbairn & Tom Weidner The Ultimate Yes: 35th Anniversary Collection is a compilation album by Yes and was released in 2003 in the United Kingdom and in early 2004 in the United States and covers the length and breadth of the band's thirty-five-year career. Released on Warner Music in the UK as a double CD, the US edition - on Rhino Records - included a bonus disc of acoustic recordings of old and new material recorded in October 2003. Both editions also feature a different tracklisting and running order. The Ultimate Yes: 35th Anniversary Collection unsuspectingly entered the UK charts at #10 upon its mid-2003 release, giving Yes their highest charting album there since 1991. In the US, where more compilations had seen release over the years, the delayed appearance of the set did little to improve its commercial appeal, only reaching #131 there. With a range of material from 1969's Yes to 2001's Magnification - and beyond - The Ultimate Yes: 35th Anniversary Collection is generally considered to supplant earlier non-box set retrospectives such as Classic Yes and Yesstory. UK Track Listing Disc One # Yours Is No Disgrace (9:41) # Survival (6:19) # Roundabout (8:33) # Then (5:46) # I've Seen All Good People (6:56) ## Your Move ## All Good People # Heart Of The Sunrise (10:37) # Starship Trooper (9:29) ## Life Seeker ## Disillusion ## Würm # Ritual (Nous Sommes Du Soleil) (21:37) Disc Two # Siberian Khatru (8:56) # Long Distance Runaround (3:31) # Wonderous Stories (3:49) # And You And I (10:09) ## Cord Of Life ## Eclipse ## The Preacher The Teacher ## Apocalypse # ''Soon'' (New Edit) (5:44) # Going For The One (5:32) # Don't Kill The Whale (3:57) # Owner Of A Lonely Heart (4:28) # Leave It (4:19) # ''Big Generator'' (Remix) (3:39) # ''The Calling'' (Single Edit) (4:39) # ''Homeworld (The Ladder)'' (Radio Edit) (4:39) # Awaken (15:31) US Track Listing Disc One # Time And A Word (4:33) # Starship Trooper (9:29) ## Life Seeker ## Disillusion ## Würm # Yours Is No Disgrace (9:41) # I've Seen All Good People (6:56) ## Your Move ## All Good People # Roundabout (8:32) # Long Distance Runaround (3:31) # Heart Of The Sunrise (10:37) # South Side Of The Sky (7:56) # And You And I (10:09) ## Cord Of Life ## Eclipse ## The Preacher The Teacher ## Apocalypse # ''America'' (Single Edit) (4:l0) # Wonderous Stories (3:49) Disc Two # Siberian Khatru (8:56) # ''Soon'' (New Edit) (5:44) # Going For The One (5:32) # Don't Kill The Whale (3:57) # Tempus Fugit (5:16) # Owner Of A Lonely Heart (4:28) # Leave It (4:19) # It Can Happen (5:29) # Rhythm Of Love (4:52) # ''Big Generator'' (Remix) (4:39) # Lift Me Up (6:31) # ''The Calling'' (Single Edit) (4:39) # Open Your Eyes (5:15) # Homeworld (The Ladder) (4:39) # Magnification (7:19) Disc Three # ''Roundabout'' (Acoustic) (4:19) # Show Me (3:37) # South Side Of The Sky (Acoustic) (4:26) ## South Side of the Sky ## South Side Variations # Australia (Solo Acoustic) (4:08) # New World Symphony (3:33) Category:Compilations